A Boring Day at Work
by Navygirl4
Summary: This is Kate's POV of a boring day at the office. This is Pre twilight I am in denial. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did Kate would not have been killed off she would have just left.

Authors note: This is pre Kate's death because I am in denial at this moment.

AN2: Please give me your opinion on this because I am still new at this and need all the help I can get.

A Boring Day at Work

I got to work this warm, summer morning hoping to have something

productive to do. What was I thinking? All I have to do is some lame

paperwork, to finish up some loose ends on some cases. It looks like McGee

is trying to discreetly play a game on his computer. I know Gibbs knows but

is just waiting for the opportune moment to sneak up on him and smack him

on the head. Tony of course is just sleeping with his feet up on his desk.

Gibbs is convinced that he works best at night so he overlooks. Gibbs is

working intently on some paper work and sipping some coffee. It's amazing

how much coffee he drinks a day and how protective he is of it. It is almost

lunch break. I see Tony start to wake up; I swear he has this internal alarm

clock that "dings" when lunch comes around.

"Who's up for Chinese take-out?" Tony questions.

"Fine"

"Ok"

"Sure whatever," we all chime in.

"Ok I'll order," Tony says.

By the time the food got here I had finished all my paperwork. We all ate in silence. It was pretty amusing watching Tony try and figure out how to use chopsticks, but in the end he just pulled out a fork. After I had finished eating I practiced my sketching. I drew this random guy that walked buy to see how good I was at sketching from memory. It didn't turn out half bad if I do say so myself. Just as I started to sketch another person an instant message popped up on my screen.

TDinozzo29: Hey Kate. What are you drawing?

KTodd44: I am _sketching_ random people.

TDinozzo29: Why?

KTodd44: I need to work on my sketching from memory skills, if you have to know.

TDinozzo29: Oh, sounds fun.

TDinozzo29: I am so bored!

KTodd44: Me too.

TDinozzo29: Let's go see what Abby is doing.

KTodd44: Ok!

We both headed to Abby's lab. We basically just needed someone to talk to. When we got there we found Abby making a paper airplane.

"Hey Abs," we greeted.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh not much, we have all our work done and need something to do," I responded.

"Well you can grab some paper and we can have paper airplane competitions."

Tony and I grabbed some paper and created our own flying contraptions. It was obvious that Tony does this often by how perfect his looked. Mine was the original style while his was some fancy folded plane that could probably do flips and spins around mine. Oh well I was proud of mine so I wrote my initials on the wings and was ready to go. Abby spent this time perfecting hers and adding some color – well, she basically colored it black and put cool designs and cartoons on it. Once we finished adding our final artistic touches we headed on out to the hall way to try them out. We set a starting line and one by one threw them down the hall. Abby went first, she threw it to hard and it went almost straight down.

"Aww man, I think I bent the nose," She said with disappointment.

I was next so I tossed mine lightly. It was going good until it must have hit a pocket of air because it went into a violent spin and came crashing to the ground.

"Well it was going pretty good until…….."

"Shut up Tony," I snapped.

I knew that he was just going to say that the right wing was smaller than the left wing or something like that.

"That was good enough for me," I added.

"Well it won't be enough because I know I can beat that pathetic distance."

"Just go Hot Head."

He got set up on the line, lined up the plane, and brought it back with such grace I was sure he was going to beat me. He softly let it go and it plummeted to the ground with such a force. Abby and I where bent over laughing in seconds. Just then Gibbs appeared behind us.

"Wow Dinozzo you really suck at that paper airplane flying," Gibbs stated bluntly.

"Ouch boss that hurt."

"Well judging but that I could probably beat you."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Sure, hey Kate can I use your plane?"

"Yeah, assuming it still fly's," I replied.

I went and retrieved my plane and straightened the nose out as much as I could. I gave him the plane and Abby and I stepped back to watch. Tony went first did a little better, but then Gibbs went and he got further than any of us. He didn't brag or anything which was probably for the best because Tony looked crushed.

We all just went back to our desks. It was almost time to head home so I started gathering up all my stuff to leave. Tony must have noticed what I was doing because he quickly got all his things together. Then we both started toward the elevator when Gibbs phone started to ring. Crap this means someone had been killed. We almost made it to the elevator before Gibbs called us back.

_I love boring days at the office._

AN3: Thanks for reading. I would love it if you reviewed.


End file.
